She wasn't all blind
by AryaRose'sChapter
Summary: Toph has been away for two years and a lot has changed. Some friends have drifted others have become closer. Can the Gaang still be a family? And can she cope with all the changes in herself? Mainly Taang, Suka and Zutara. However there will also be some themes of Tokka, Zuki and Saang!
1. Growing pains

If it wasn't difficult enough being blind, try dealing with the overprotective parents which come with it. I, Toph the greatest Earthbender in the frikin' world! Saved the world, and then out of petty came back to my parents… However, I didn't realise that they'd keep me here for 2 years, and try to curve me into perfection. I was stupid though, I could have left whenever I wanted –I mean hello greatest Earthbender in the world living in the city of Gaoling practically made of Earth…

Anyways, I am now 15 and I must admit I am living the easy life, the dream some may say. Everything is done for me; I literally wouldn't have to lift a finger if I asked it of the maids.

I didn't know what was happening exactly but my body was changing at a spectacular rate, things that weren't there before are there now. I trained on a daily bases in the training room specially built for me, but for some reason my used to be straight muscular body, was now just slender… I guess diet and height change had something to do with that, but I just wonder what the gang would have to say about that. No one ever really spoke about my body, but I knew something was going on, mum spoke to me frequently about it, but I couldn't exactly compare normal girls' bodies of my age to mine. Seeing as, ya'know… I'm blind…

-Present-

I had received a letter a few days ago stating that Sokka wanted all of the Gaang to meet up again. We hadn't seen each other in a while (especially me) and my parents were surprisingly happy with the idea – well my mum more than dad. We had written to each other often, and Sokka would pass on messages from me to the Gaang, however it wouldn't be the same as actually getting to see them and talk to them, seeing as my mum wrote and read my letters for me, so it didn't have the same qualities as the average conversation.

From what was written, I found out that Sokka was in-between the North and South Poles reuniting the two (so the letters were normally sent to him as he passed Omashu quite often), Katara was down in the South Pole helping re-build the area with other waterbenders (which was at stage of completion), Suki was back in Kyoshi and I believe Ty lee had left for a break, Aang was at the different air temples rebuilding them and completing his spiritual side of the avatars journey (whatever that means) and Sparky was in the fire nation doing whatever he does…

I couldn't wait to see them again (in theory) to be myself, around the people I trusted the most. I was ready to move on from my parents, I gave them 2 years to re-kindle the relationship between parent and child that never really existed, my mother and I grew closer and my father and I began to have a mutual respect for each other, and they knew I was ready to explore again so they didn't expect me back too soon, no matter how much I promised I would be.

-Two weeks later-

This was it. The maids loaded my belonging onto the boat, as I bid farewell to my parents. I didn't see the point of this really, dad brought all of our maids and the gardeners and the cook to say good bye to me at the dock. I never really had a care for them, but I guess I never appreciated how honest they were, and what a family they were like to me when I didn't truly have one.

That morning my mother had dressed me in my "finest milky green garment" she had called it, and she had loosely braided my hair (I could feel it) but left out my bangs which were placed neatly behind my ears for comfort, she also gave me a poppy to hold onto for the journey (a reminder of her) she told me. It was red and strong just like the fire nation she said, and that I was ready to go there.

She kissed me on the cheek and then grabbed me into a hug which I gave back. It took me a little while to realise that the damp feeling on my shoulder were her tears, as she pulled away she whispered in my ear "good luck, my brave little badger mole" my eyes began to swim, but I didn't want to make this any more difficult for her, I let go and nodded replying with a crackly "Thankyou." Which had more heart than meaning in it. I then walked over to my father, remembering my lessons of normal people walking heal toe, but more importantly young ladies walking with elegance. I hugged him and he hugged me back, no tears, no emotion, and no change in heart. However this was an overload of affection for my father, I smiled at him and felt him bow to me. I bowed back with no words and walked onto the boat. Wait did I say boat? I should have probably said ship… anyways dad said it was a boat, one of the finest actually.

I don't know if it was the breeze in the air, or the grapefruit snacks, or me taking of my half-shoes to actually feel the cold metal under my feet. But I was excited to go back to my family.


	2. Manami

We had finally come into the harbour of the fire nation. I was so nervous; I felt my palms begin to sweat and my feet heat up. I was a mess. I wonder what they would think about me, and how I look now. Would they be pleased? Would they wonder why I didn't pick my nose anymore? Would they think I had caught motion sickness from the way I walked?

After some herbal spiced tea, and the final whistle to signal all was clear it was time to leave the boat. I patted a final goodbye to my favourite silk pillow on the smooth leather couch and said goodbye to Xin, my favourite boatman (or whatever.) He got me through this trip, holding back my hair and all for the frequent throw up sessions. I hate transport.

"Your backs are on their way to the palace mame and your chariot awaits outside." So many things I wish to say are going through my head. "Thankyou captain, the journey was a marvel and I hope I will be able to travel with you again in the future." Oh please.. "Of course Miss Beifong, I would be honoured to have your beauty aboard my ship once again." Oh shut up. So it is a ship? Honour makes me think of Sparky. At that final comment I stepped down the ramp, and landed softly on fire nation soils, it was hot and stiff and just what I needed. Fire nation men came to lift me onto the chariots and bring me to the palace; I could have tunnelled my way there quicker than this though.

Well shit. I had left my shoes on the 'ship' but oh well, I can get some new ones at the market or something, or perhaps I could gamble for some instead. Hmmm…

Thoughts of gambling and being the fire nations most wanted raced through my mind so fast, I had almost forgotten where I was going. The chariot stopped and suddenly everything came to realisation. I unfolded my arms, being prepared for a lift again, because if I wasn't I knew these bulky fire nation types would yank me up by my arm pits which hurt like hell.

They had led me straight into the palace and through the gardens, I wasn't sure if they were trying to show off the palace by bringing me the long way or not. But to be honest I couldn't give a damn, not like I could see it anyway. All that tour earned me was a healthy coating of sticky moss on my feet.

Giant metal doors opened with a steady creek, as I entered to the centre of the room and bowed to my former. "To what does the fire nation owe the pleasure?" I smirked, even though he wouldn't be able to see me past his I'm guessing flames? Seeing as the platform was a lot hotter over there. "I come in acceptance of a long awaited invitation oh great flamed one." "You dare mock the presence of the monarchy." He said not so amused. "No your majesty?" "Then why is a young Earth Kingdom maiden in my midst?" "What the hell?" "Excuse me?!" The room got hotter, I was truly sweating now. "Sparky it's me!" "Toph?!" "Dude, I swear I'm the blind one?"

The flames diseased and Zuko jumped down from his ferior position. "Toph? I don't believe it?" I could hear astonishment in his voice, he was approaching me, and now we were an arm's length away from eachother. "What don't you believe?" Confused. "You look so different. You look so-so… Different" "As apposed too…?" "I'm so thrilled for you to be here. And the Gaang will be so happy to see you too!" He didn't answer my question, but oh well let's not ruin the moment by running our mouth. Zuko grabbed me into a tight hug, and I responded to it. Oh yes I had forgotten, in our special little family he was like my long lost brother. Zuko felt warm and comfortable, something I had been missing for a very long time. "There will be a dinner to celebrate the arrival of you all; it will just be the Gaang. However tomorrow will be the social gathering in which the hierarchy will attend. I have allocated your room and it should be ready for you to go and get ready in right away." I smiled up at him; he was talking so fast you could hear the yearning excitement in his voice. That gooey feeling came up in my stomach, I just loved being around family, and for the past year I had forgotten what it felt like to talk to a real person. "So I am the first one here?" "Well yes, Sokka was meant to be first but got held up so he should be here soon. Suki and Katara too, and Aang should be here just before the dinner but he will be ready as he is coming from a conference." "Wow, it's like his job never ends." "It doesn't." I sighed and he sighed and then we both burst out laughing.

"Ok, Manami!" I swiftly turned but realised I didn't know what I was looking for. Then a small pitter patter of footsteps entered from the outer room. "Firelord." She had a mellow voice, very calm but mellow. "Please take Miss Beifong to her room, make sure she is cleaned dressed and relieved from any travelling stresses, have her bags laid out of her preference, and have her ready for dinner please." "Yes my lord." She walked over to me at a fastened pace, and I didn't want to say anything to offend her but she was too quick so word vomit just came out "I don't need a maid!" Why did you shout you flipping idiot!

"I-I'm sorry, I mean doesn't Manami have other work to do?" Oma... "Actually Manami has been allocated specifically for you." "Because I'm blind?" "No, because she is brilliant and I think you two will get along. Manami is currently a student, and so she won't be in the way too much, but you two are so alike." "Well ok then." I followed the flighty girl out of the room, with no more questions or stupid answers that were not needed.

She opened the room for me, and straight away I could smell spices and herbs all over the room. It was big, almost as big as my room at home. I could tell there were candles everywhere, and loads of fluffy cushions that where more for fun than elegance. "I have already run your bath, and your spices are ready, would you need any help with that Miss Beifong?" I struggled for an answer. I had only ever been bathed by my lady in waiting at home, and when traveling I just sat in water and Earthbent the rest of the crap off. But bathing with spices is difficult, it can go right, or horribly wrong. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for what I said in there to come out that way, I appreciate your kindness towards me after what had just happened. I must seem intolerable now. It's just I'm not used to being away from home that much." Her heart rate stayed the same, and for once I didn't know what the other person in the room was going to say… "It is fine Miss Beifong, the Firelord had told me you would be a bit homesick when you got here. He is very fond of you, and understands you much." "Thankyou for your understanding Manami." She slowly walked to the other end of the room. I'm guessing she replied with a nod or something…

I could hear a lot of muffled voices outside my room, and orders being given, I'm sure some more of the Gaang had arrived. Manami took out my mother's braid carefully, and took apart my hair pin by pin. She reminded me so much of my mother. "I will need help. And I will need to come to terms with the fact that I am blind eventually even though I can't admit it." "Mame?" "Please help me prepare." Manami nodded in response, and helped me into the bath.


	3. Drinking game

**Hi! So I wouldn't say this was the most enjoyable chapter to write, because I couldn't jump right into depth or I would give away most of the future plans for the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to upload at least 2 a week. Please respond, give suggestions, say if you think the chapters should be longer, and if you want more or less swearing. Also would you like there to be more about Suki and Aang? **

Zuko had ditched me in the corridor to meet Aang who had just arrived. So imma just sit on this bench and just play unseen for a bit. "Toph!" ok, so that is Manami, but I don't know where… Aaah there you are. "Hey Manami what's up?" "I found the flower you were looking for! It survived the travel and still looks beautiful. Its missing a petal but that shouldn't matter." "Oma! Thankyou so much!" "No problem, would you like me to braid it into your hair?" "Yes please." She placed the poppy into the start of my braid, and followed careful instructions of how my mother placed the braid loosely at the back of my head, but tucked my fringe behind my ears. I would love to introduce her to my mum.

"You should go in now." "I don't know… What if I'm too early?" "I didn't think that would matter miss…" "I guess I'm a bit nervous." What I wanted to say was I haven't seen the Gaang in 2 years, I felt like I would trip in my dress and I didn't think I looked presentable. However powerful strides came racing around the corner and I had no choice. "Get me out of here." "Mame?" "I can't, let's go back-" "Toph! There you are, I've been looking for you. Were all in there waiting for you? Come on!" He grabbed my arm and I sadly waved at Manami and she laughed. The cheek of it. I love that girl.

Giant steel doors opened, and Zuko and I entered down a corridor or entrance I think? There were arches and loads of pillars, and a dining table approaching at a pace I could not comprehend. "Toph!" Oh Oma no. Katara what the hell! Get down! Too late, she had shoved me into a dangerous hug. However that gooey feeling came back and as if on impulse I hugged her back. She smelt like honey and residue, or perfume? Not sure… Then someone else joined the hug, it was Suki I could tell from her rigid steps. She smelt like oranges, pleasant. "Wow, you look lovely Toph!" That girl could shout. They led me to the table, and I had no idea where Saprky went until I got to the table. From what I could see he was at the head, then on his right was Aang, and Sokka next to him and on the other side was Suki next to Zuko and Katara next to me… So I was on the rear.

"Hey guys." "Hey Toph!" Sokka patted me on the back like I was some sort of equal alpha male or something, I didn't realise it but I think my face just irked. "Hi Toph." Aang sounded dreary and crackly…. Weird…

The first dish was served and conversation was… low? What the hell was going on? "So how has everyone been lately? Anything new?" Zuko's voice was light and directed to anyone at the table who would take up conversation. Anyone. I mean anyone that would take up conversation. Anyone.

Sokka cleared his throat and began. I remembered Sokka, and knew when he started talking he would never stop, I fiddled with my chop sticks pushing the noodles around my plate. Always stay composed in company. "Life's been good. Cold. But good. How about you Suk? How was Ember Island?" "It was fun, I met loads of people and the company there is enjoyable." Aang decided to break the ice at that point, or shatter it. "Well it's hard to find people that aren't welcoming at Ember Island." True? "Well-I mean it depends…" "On what?" Silence.

Dinner went on in silence for the most of it, small talk was exchanged however Aang didn't say a word and Suki's heart rate was all over the place. Katara yelled at whatever Sokka had to say and Sokka was just… happy? Yeah happy… I'm sure he was happy. I was contempt with the situation; I had been to many an awkward dinner party. But my happy place was interrupted when Zuko dragged me into reality.

"How are you Toph?" I was speechless. Children are to be seen and never heard. But I am being invited to the conversation. I don't know? "I'm fine thankyou." My voice was weak; it was if I had forgotten what it is to speak. "Your awfully quite back there." And I'm pretty sure everyone is now staring at me back there. Thankyou Fire Lord Zuko. I didn't reply, and everyone began to exchange conversation again.

After dinner, I went to my room and undressed. It was quite late and Manami had gone to fetch my tea. I put on my night gown and robe over, and then set myself at the fire place for Manami to do my hair. I was bored, and now I was here, with my friends. I could do whatever I wanted, but I just didn't know where to begin. After minutes of thought I knew what I desired. But I needed someone and I wasn't sure who. Sparky would be getting ready for his big day tomorrow, and he's too protective so he wouldn't allow that. Suki and I aren't that close. How about mother Katara… Hahah NO! Sokka already is too happy for that. So why not the young Avatar? Now that's an idea.

I walked down the corridor until I heard twinkly toes marching around. I briefly knocked on the door twice and it opened. "Hey Toph. What's up?" "Wanna go down to the pantry with me and smuggle some of the fire nation's finest?" "What? Wine?" The tone of confusion was clear in his voice. And the feeling was mutual, Toph you aren't even thinking this through. "We're not legal" was his school boy response. "Please. I need to break some rules. I'm messed up, and I want to catch up with you, and it will be fun! I've had it before in public too! It's gross but grows on you" Why did you shout the last part. Idiot."Fine." Quickly agreed. Easily proposed. That's what I loved about twinkle toes.

We snuck down into the pantry after ages of waiting for the cooks to get the hell out. Aang picked out a few bottles which we were going to vote on. And we tried a glass each of the number one brand. I felt a bit light, but no change, however perhaps it was supposed to build up and then later on we'd become drunk cows as mum would say.

"So how's life? How is everyone else? What's going on?" "Nothing really." He took a sip, and so I did too out of curtsy to make things even. "Ok, let's start off with Suki being very temperamental. Sokka being over the moon. Katara's increasing mood swings. And your mood." "Oh I'm in a mood, am I?" He took another sip, and so did I. What was he doing? After moments of silence and frequent sips he opened up. "Ok, I'll tell you. You deserve to know." He filled up both of our glasses again, and took a sip. I didn't this time and I don't think he would have even noticed. "Let's go somewhere else first though."

He led me to my room bottle and two glasses in hand. Like I can't carry my own glass. Manami had been and gone and my tea was cold now. We sat by the fire and Aang began.

"Suki… And I dated – for a bit-" "You what?!" "Yes, she and Sokka broke up last year. And we got together shortly after. Don't ask how or why. It just happened. I don't even want to talk about it." I could hear the hurt in his voice, his throat was heavy. "I thought you were with Katara?" I didn't know if that was the best thing to say at this point, but he was so drunk it wouldn't matter. "Katara isn't one to kiss and tell. Anyways Suki and I broke up and yeah. I don't actually know what's going on with Katara and Sokka. And I dunno about Sokka either, I would like to say he is seeing a new light in life but I'm sure it's something else. He has forgiven me, but not Suki." I was speechless. I genuinely didn't know what to say. "Aang maybe you should stop drinking the wine. It damages liver you know." I could tell he was smiling down at me, and twisted the lid back on the bottle. "I'll put this back tomorrow. You should go to bed and sleep in tomorrow, you're going to feel like crap in the morning." He pulled me into a hug and I hugged him back. That gooey feeling came back; it was as if my body had an adrenalin rush every time someone gave me affection. It was as if family was not a part of reality, and genuine love was a miracle. "I've missed you sifu Toph." "I've missed you too Aang." He let go and tucked my fringe behind my ear. It had fallen over my face and I hadn't even realised.

Before leaving Aang read me a note Manami had left for me. As if she had known a seeing person would be in my room when I got back. Instructions to put the poppy into a glass of water. Which I did, and then jumped into bed. Thoughts whirled around in my head, and for once Zuko was the most stable guy in our group. Well him and Momo of course. Although I haven't seen Momo, perhaps he and Appa had a fight, and maybe he's decided to take on a lifestyle of giving back to the community of depressed people. And Appa has joined counselling sessions. But what can I say; I have changed a lot too…


	4. Within temptation

"Morning Toph!" how did Katara get into my room?! "What the hell are you doing here?" Was my simple response. "Oh don't be a sour taste! I came to wake you up! Zuko and Aang are having a bunch of meetings today, Sokka is having a fitting and Ty lee and the other Kyoshi warriors have arrived today so Suki's off with them." She was crushing my rib cage with her elbows… "And your point is…"  
"My point is, we should do something!"  
"Like what?"  
"Well dinner is later, so why don't we go and buy some dresses in the town?"  
"Shouldn't we have a set fitting today though? Like Sokka's…" At this point I sat up. You can't just change fire nation ritual, especially when you are a guest…  
"Well, there's no harm in going shopping for the fun of it. And getting a spare dress wouldn't kill anyone…" I heard the disappointment in her voice, and realised how long it had been since I had really been with her. Katara was my best friend of the female race. Of course there was fangirl-Suki but she didn't have the same driven attitude.  
"I'll come shopping with you sugar queen. Where is Manami?"  
"She is at school. She had to leave early and didn't want to wake you up, but I'll help you get ready."  
"Thanks."

Katara helped me up the stairs of the carriage and we left the fire nation palace. "I don't believe I have ever been to the main fire nation towns?"  
"Well you wouldn't have. Most of our time spent in the fire nation was infiltration projects…"  
"Oh…"

That day surprisingly went well. Katara was easier to shop with than my mother. When I said no to a texture in fabric Katara would blow it over, rather than argue with me the whole way home. Also she didn't scream at me if my chosen dress came above my ankles… So that was a nice perk. We passed down an alleyway on the way to our retrieving carriage. "Hey, wait!" my senses picket up the stumbling feet of sweaty drunks, and the clanking sound of the jockey women heels which followed. It was a gambling centre. "I don't believe it. They have gambling centres in the fire nation? In the main town… Surely it is illegal?"  
"It is, they just probably haven't been caught yet."

-Katara's POV-

I had no idea what she was thinking. She just stood there, milky eyes not focusing on anything. And then she just turned in a quick stride down the dark alley way. I jumped forward and grabbed her shoulder. "Toph don't!"  
"I have to! One game. Just the one! And then we can call the police, and leave."  
"Making your own citizens arrest is not the way to go…"  
"Not me. Them!"  
"Still, you would be a part of it. Just don't. Please. At least not today, today is a big day for Zuko. It would just blacken his name, and the entire Gaang. Especially when you are wearing your families crest."  
"Fine. You promise you'll bring me back though?"  
"I never promised any-"  
"Deal! Now let's go before I get tempted."

Toph and I dressed in my room, and I helped her get ready. In all fairness she was beautiful. It was a shame she couldn't see it. She had grown into a lovely young lady, and had taken on manners that I couldn't even top. We both dressed in our native garments, I wore the deep blue of the Southern Water Tribes on my dress with my mother's necklace and my hair half up with multiple braids. Toph wore milky green and white on her garment, with the golden Bei Fong crest, and I braided her hair as a fish tale of the best Water Tribe standard. I refused to let any of the silly Fire Nation dresser-uppers (whatever they're called) help us, much to Tophs dismay. But we bonded and got back our abandoned friendship. She told me about her life with her parents, and I didn't know what to think. She was lucky she had parents that were always going to be there at the right place at the right time. But at the same time, is it good to force your beliefs on your child? That's where I'm confused. But Poppy seemed alright, and Toph respected her mother very much, and I was glad. A mother daughter relationship is one that is irreplaceable, and I just wish I could have gotten more time with mine.

-Toph's POV-

Katara's arm was linked with my arm as we walked into the great hall. Naturally I would have protested and asked her if it was because I was blind. But I needed her there. There were so many people, it was a crowd of feet, and too many to keep track of. Also I couldn't deal with having any other stupid lily-livers offering me help. Katara led us straight to Suki and Ty lee and I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to handle that girl.

"Toph, Katara! Hey, where were you guys all afterno-"  
"OMG! TOPH! IS THAT YOU?!" Oma-flipping-shu…  
"Hi Suki, hi Ty lee. It's been a while…"  
"YES IT HAS! How are you?!" Thank goodness she lost the volume.  
"I'm well thankyou. And you?"  
"Umm… I'm good!" Yeah… Shut up.  
I heard Sokka approaching, and got ready for his hype too. "Hello ladies, and my dear sister."  
"HI SOKKA!" Well ok then…No one else replied so I guessed a simple smile or nod of the head was exchanged. We spoke in our group for a while, and the Kyoshi warriors slowly joined us. The odd extra stumbled upon our conversation and had to introduce themselves; mainly to state their business and make a name for themselves.

Later on, the Fire Lord and Avatar were announced at the throne, and joined the party to speak to the commoners. I was excited to see Zuko again and catch up, but at the same time I needed to speak to Aang. He seemed to be walking ok, but everyone's hangover is different. "So how are you?" Sokka seemed himself, so I was obliged to reply. "I'm good, still the greatest Earstbender in the world and what not." He laughed a bit, and I knew this was now the Sokka I remembered and could talk to… Half the time. "How are you?"  
"I'm good. Thanks for asking. So what's been up lately?"  
"Well parents are on my case."  
"I can see that."  
"Dad more than mum now. But it gets easier."  
"Are you going back to them after this?"  
"I haven't thought about it… I would like to perfect my Sandbending. So maybe I'll be travelling again… There are always new soils that I haven't yet 'seen'" I did the bunny ears thing with my hands and he got the gist. I wasn't done being a kid yet, even though I didn't act like it all the time. But in all honestly, saving the world and gallivanting with the Gaang was just the dry run… I was going to explore the world one day, for myself. I was going to scrunch my feet in the moss in the bogs, and scrape my hands on the concrete walls of the small Earth villages. But most of all, I wanted to challenge myself and delve into the depths of the pitch black iced poles! I wanted to see what it was to really be a blind burden.

"Hey Toph!"  
"Well hello there Flame Lord!"  
"You better watch what you say in these crowds." He patted my shoulder and walked on. I stuck my tongue out at him, and I don't think he saw. But as long as the by standers got the message.

"Hey Toph." It was the soft voice of Aang. Hopefully 100% Avatar and 0% yesterday. "Hello. How are you today?"  
"Good. Better than before, but still good." I smiled up at him, and I could tell he gave a nod. "What you told me. I can't repeat?" I wasn't sure if this was the right place or time to be bringing up the occurrence, but sooner would be better than later. "It would be best. I mean the guys all know already, obviously, but it is behind us all. And I'd rather no one knew I told you, in that… State…"  
"Yeah! Of course, totally. I can keep a secret you know. My feet discover them all the time." He giggled, it was light and friendly. "I guessed. Well, thanks for being understanding."  
"I'm always understanding." The sarcasm was thick in my voice, so thick that he burst out laughing and I laughed too. And we had finally gotten to have an actual conversation. Like old times.


	5. The social gathering

Do you ever get that feeling where it's as if the day is never going to end, and it feels like it's been hours and yet it's only been a couple of minutes? That's how I feel right now. Karara has lashed out at me about 5 times already for fiddling with my dress. Which she 'steam pressed' in order to fix in the pleats which I was taking out… I don't care about pleats. I can't even see them!  
We had all been called into the next hall to have dinner. As I walked through with Suki on my left, I felt my way around the metal pillars and through the cold floor. It wasn't the same room we had eaten at yesterday. The ceiling was even higher and there was less carpeting and more paintings and fire nation crests. This room had a less intimate feel and more of a social air. I was led to the table by Suki, and I sat between her and sugar queen. We were across from Sokka and Aang, with Zuko sitting next to Suki at the head of the table, from what I could tell authority people were next to us and the Earth King was nearby (I could smell 'bear'). "Well this is lovely Zuko, it's really nice to see the majority of our friends all under one roof! I even got to see Teo!" Katara just loved having all of her adopted children together. "Oh, I saw him too! And his father! Oh the memory's…" Sokka sighed with glee. Who is Teo? Oh yeah…Never mind. "I'm just glad I got to see the girls again, it's been a month. But from what I've heard Kyoshi is in peace…" I picked at my food, and now the rice had become a mushy paste, after about 2 bites food just got boring and keeping my posture up was much more important. "I was talking to the Kuei and it looks like my next stop is Ba Sing Se, some more decisions have to be made about the native reunion. I'm sorry guys…"  
"So you're leaving soon?" You could hear the sadness in Katara's voice, Aang was her favourite child and yet first to leave the nest. "Well not now, but as soon as I can."  
"So, Zuko are you going too? You are part of this aren't you?" I sat quietly as Katara planned her children's journeys. Zuko was to leave in a week, as he didn't want to leave the fire nation just yet and Suki was going to join them the week after that. It had turned out that Sokka had the choice to go too as representative of the Southern Water tribe, but he wasn't sure of his date yet. "So everyone's going? Everyone's just leaving me! Just like that! I don't believe this, how could you all just be ready to go and lea-"  
"Katara please! You're drawing attention to yourself." I ducked my head at that point and began to squash the mess on my plait again. It would only be embarrassing if she carried on screaming at us and I just didn't feel like leaving her condemned to that. As for the others, they were speechless or scared I couldn't make the difference out, they should have shut her up though and not force me to intervene when I wasn't in the conversation. Also Zuko had the right to speak up; after all we are in his home. "Ok, I'm sorry. It's just, we all finally got back together you know… I don't want this to end."  
"It's ok Katara, besides we won't be gone for long and you could always come for a visit. You could come with Toph!"  
"Shut up Sokka." Well that was awfully sour of her. I still didn't understand what was going on between the siblings, but the friction was obvious.  
"Would you like to come along Toph?" Suki's voice was southing at this point.  
"Well, it's not my place to say and I should probably be getting back home soon anyways." I smiled sweetly at the end of my sentence, and carried on whisking my meal.  
"I believe a second course should be in order by now. I'll be back." Zuko left the table, and I guessed it was for more than a second course.

By the time desert came Katara was planning our meet up in Ba Sing Se which was now happening. I hadn't said one word since my lash out. My desert was melting as I sliced the dewy speciality with my spoon, the smell of sweet goods was in the air and it made me feel 'claustrophobic' as mother would say. "So you guys are all ready and know what you're doing when you get there?"  
"Well there isn't a set time table Katara. Our slots are made for the different meetings, and we are allocated our topics, and sometimes we have meetings with everyone to address the whole courts opinion." Suki sounded fed up and I was too, but this was Katara and no one could change that. "And what about you Toph?"  
I sloshed the mass onto one corner of the china plate and addressed Katara's question. "I don't know."  
"Don't you want to see Ba Sing Se again?"  
"No."  
"Toph if you want, you could join the girls and I, we're only going in three weeks."  
"Thanks Suki, but I dunno if I want to go at all."  
"You could come with me, T. Appa and Momo wouldn't mind some extra company-"  
"Yeah, and I wouldn't mind bringing you along by boat travel, the fire nation are actually quite remote when it comes to travel."  
*sigh* "Look you guys it's really sweet that you want me to come... But I hate Ba Sing Se. Everything about it sickens me, and it's the last place I would ever wish upon myself to travel to of free will, have fun though." I grinned to finish the conversation, and began to draw squiggles in the now melted desert.  
After dinner, a social gathering began again and I was just not in the mood to talk. I left Suki and Ty lee and stood of on the side where I could fidget and wonder aimlessly with my mind. Then the silence was broken. "Excuse me, are you Miss Bei fong?"  
"Yes, I am."  
"Very nice to meet you mame, I am part of the Fire nation's court."  
"Nice to meet you sir"  
"If I may say you look awfully beautiful mame, well I guess the greatest Earth Bender in existence should pride herself on her dress code." Well that was odd… "Thankyou sir, but I honestly don't think everything is to do with looks, everyone should be comfortable in their own form."  
"That is true too I suppose… I am so sorry my lady! Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jong."  
"Nice to meet you Jong." At that point I walked off; I didn't see any amusement coming from the conversation. And the man sounded stupid and too self-centred. I made my way through the giant room, hearing the tsungi horns playing various traditional anthems of the fire nation and earth kingdoms.

-Suki's POV-

Ty lee and I sat at one of the tables with the other girls, and we spoke of our latest weaponry and the next place the Kyoshi warriors were planning on staying. I took a quick look over of the room, and saw all of the others. I had realised how different everything had become lately and how people had drifted. I knew that I would possibly never be able to look Sokka in the eye again, not to mention Aang and I were at a standstill and I will never know whether he felt the same about me. Katara and I were ok, but we had drifted from where we left off, and Zuko and I were getting along more than usual. I was confused about Toph, as I always was but she didn't need to hate me anymore as I'm sure she would have known by now that I am no longer with Sokka, but who knows. Katara and I were a bit worried though, it was the second day we had spent with her and we had both realised she has strange eating habits, being around loads of girls I have seen eating disorders before and I was scared Toph was going that direction too.


	6. 21 questions

**I'm sorry it's been a while since I uploaded but this chapter did take a while. I'm going to make my chapters a lot longer like this one, and I am enjoying writing the story very much so don't worry I am not ditching! Lastly I'd like to say in the next couple of chapters there will be a lot more action and just to remind you this story won't be all romance it will still have the general element of The Avatar. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave comments of what you think and if I can do anything to improve, criticism is the best teacher! Now I'll stop rambling, enjoy... **

The rest of the evening was pretty sappy to be honest. Zuko seemed to enjoy himself though, and that was the entire point. I had an excuse however, I was young and so I was let out to retire early of my own request. I practically stumbled over my own feet in the rush to leave the clustered hall. Manami was there- for once. She jumped to her feet at the sound of the door opening "Miss Bei Fong, I thought you would be at the gathering."

"Sit down Manami. I luckily made an escape."  
"Oh…"  
"Don't worry, I have permission. What are you doing?"  
"I was- studying Miss…"  
"Would you be able to run my bath, sorry to bother you but I feel like an early night tonight."  
"Of course Mame, and I'll get your tea while I'm at it."  
"Thanks."

After Manami left I was chilling on my bed and listening to all of the people leaving the area. I could feel from the pipe line all of the women stumbling in their ridiculously high shoes, and all of the drunken faltering men jogging on the spot. It was hilarious. The door opened with a slight quiver and creak ending my bliss. "Toph?" a whisper shattered my gleeful presence of mind "Oh Oma no, Katara what do you want?"  
"The parties over, Suki and were gonna bunk in my room, wanna join us?"  
"Hmmm…"  
"You know you want to."  
"Ok."

"So we count to 21 right?"  
"Yes, and then whoever lands on 21 has to be asked a question. We've gone over the rules five times now Toph!" For a 'young lady' Katara was very much into her competitive games. "But I still don't get how one can 'land' on a number, is it a metaphor for landing with the feet?" Suki burst out laughing; I couldn't help but tease with the stupid question. "1, 2-"  
"But Katara you didn't answer my question?"  
"-2, 3-"  
"Are you ignoring me?" Suki giggled again, this was fun. "CAN WE JUST PLAY THE STUPID GAME?!"  
"If it's so stupid why do you want to play then?"  
"Oh my…" I heard her clap a hand to her forehead.  
"Ok Toph, let's just play now." And I just started getting along with the Kyoshi warrior. Katara took a deep breath and began again "1, 2, 3" Silence… "Toph."  
"Oh it's me! 4, 5, 6"  
"You don't have to say three numbers you know?"  
"Yes I know I just decided to."  
"Ok, Suki it's your go." Competitive bitch.  
"7, 8?"  
"9, 10, 11." Silence… "Toph."  
"Oh, Katara you know you don't have to do three letters?" I heard a growl, and another giggle from Suki. "Ok, I'll be serious now, sorry. 12, 13… 14."  
"15, 16."  
"17, 18."  
"19, 20 OHHH…."  
"21." You heard the defeat in Suki's voice, I was quite satisfied. "Ok, so what's my question?" She suddenly perked up again; I didn't get this girl at all. "Hmm…" Katara was already thinking, and I could tell from her tone she wasn't going to be too generous. I had to do something, "I know!, what is-"  
"Your favourite colour!" Katara sighed. "Toph, I was going to ask something already."  
"Well I asked first, what's your favourite colour Suki?"  
"Errm, well I quite like mantis green, or turquoise."  
"How interesting." I smiled with delight once I said that. "Toph why do you even care what Suki's favourite colour is, it's not like you can see them anyways…" I heard Suki gasp.  
"Wow Katara, that was awfully hog-monkey crap of you…"  
"I'm so sorry Toph, I didn't mean to say it like that. I don't even know why- I'm so sorry!" I didn't even know what to feel at that point, but I decided to let it go over my head in that second, because I know that Katara knows what I am capable of, and she does appreciate me for what I can do unlike the majority of society like my parents... "I accept your apology. Let's just carry on, and stop arguing. I was genuinely interested though, I know that green is an Earth Kingdom colour, and I was wondering if it was an interest of Suki's, she is truly Earth Kingdom heritage."

A couple of go's later I found out a lot about the two girls that I didn't know before, for example Suki liked her tea with a lime, and Katara had a fetish for orchids, but to be honest from Katara's starter reaction I was sure these weren't the kind of things you were meant to find out from the game, so I decided to mix It up a bit. "18, 19, 20…"  
"Oh shoot, 21" Suki sighed her way through that sentence. "What-is-going-on-with-you-and-Aang?" That came out quicker than expected, I was meant to act as if I took time to think of a question… but oh well. Katara was silent and steady so she clearly was interested too. "Well, I thought you would have already found out?"  
"Well, I do know what happened, but not much about right now. Like what was all that stuff about Ember Island, and why is stuff tense?"  
"That's a lot of questions…"  
"I'm kind of interested too Suki, and we won't tell anything. It's just the truth between us three; we're your best friends…. Please..." Suki groaned and I could tell she was now fidgeting with a pillow on her lap, the human body language is such a tell tail. "Well Aang and I are fine, and we are happy to be friends, and there's nothing else really."  
"Then why was he angry with you?" This better be good, or else it was just a waste of a go. "He wasn't angry with me."  
"Yes he was." Katara was enjoying this more than me. "Well I honestly don't know why he was angry, we have both gotten past our relationship so it was nothing to do with that I'm sure."  
"Well ok then." That was good enough for me, she wasn't lying after all. "So what about you and Sokka?" Obviously it wasn't good enough for Katara. "We don't really talk any more, but it's getting better."  
"Ok." At this point the game changed, it wasn't taking turns anymore and aimless counting, and instead it was free for all.

"So Katara, I know it's probably not my place to ask this. But weren't you and Aang together?"  
"How did you know?" She seemed shocked, and I wondered if I just revealed something Suki shouldn't have known either. "Does Suki not know?"  
"I know?"  
"No, I mean you left before we became public. But I guess the Avatar is big news all over the world."  
"Oh, no I didn't really hear about it at home seeing as I wasn't able to go outside that much, but it was obvious I could tell from your heart rates when you were around each other, and when we invaded the fire nation it was confirmed, not to mention when we got back to Ba Sing Se."  
"Ahh… Well we dated for a while."  
"And then…?"  
"And then broke up."  
"Why?"  
"Well he's the Avatar…"  
"So?"  
"He had to go and finish off his spiritual training, so we decided to end it as long distance relationships just don't work, and I guess we just never picked it up again, and then he was with Suki so that's that I guess."  
"Oh, and by the way are you and Sokka arguing?" Katara started laughing, but Suki didn't make a sound. "Oh, you picked up on that. Well when he stopped talking to Suki I took her side because that's what you do for your friends of course." Suki didn't say anything.  
"I get that, but he is your brother…."  
"Yeah, and Katara honestly your relationship has become really rotten." Not she started to talk.  
"It's not like he doesn't aggravate me too."  
"I know but, I think you two should re-kindle your relationship, your very lucky to have a brother you know." Katara went silent, and I heard Suki hug her. I then heard Katara laughing, and I wonder if she even took what Suki said seriously, I always thought family meant the world to her.

A while later Katara had persuaded me to go to Ba Sing Se and it was mainly because that evening I received a letter from my mum persuading me to go too. How she found out, I have no idea…

The next day we all went to visit the Western Air Temple. The decision was made in the middle of the night seeing as our travels to Ba Sing Se were coming close and it would be nice to camp out again, Zuko reluctantly left his Fir Lord obligations to join the group, and I decided what the heck why on Earth not.  
I woke up, and my bags had been packed already by Manami however I didn't see her that morning. Well obviously. But you know what I meant. The smell of fresh ink was in the air, she loved writing letters in the morning so that made sense, my tea and bath were all ready for me and a change of clothes was on the sofa so my morning was quick and relaxed. From what I could tell my clothes were the same as the garment I used to wear when I went touring with the GAng apart from some gold embroidery and adaptations made for my growing frame. I went to Katara's room while she was packing and she 'fish tail' plaited my hair back for me again and I placed my bangs behind my ears as usual. All of my bags were packed and I was ready to go so I decided to leave for the quad.

Aang was there grooming Appa, I was surprised he was already ready. "Well you're up early twinkle toes."  
"Let me help you with your bags." He propelled them onto the saddle with some expert air bending and then snatched me while he flew us both up to the creature's back. "I hate it when you do that."  
"I know, that's what makes it all the fun. You have loads of bags Toph." He sounded surprised.  
"I don't even know what's in them to be honest." He laughed and so did I. While Aang looped everything together, I took my seat and ran my fingers over the braid. I should start paying Katara. "I can't wait to get there, you'll love it Toph some of the finest marble has been implanted into the walls, and the entire temple is practically stone."  
"Oh I remember…"  
"You'll see it looks remarkable now all of the statues have been re-established, and I want you to see how we lived."  
"Hay, but I thought you weren't all for the material things."  
"Huh?"  
"You know, aren't monks meant to be all selfless and basic…"  
"Well yes, but I guess… You know it's just" He exhaled and I couldn't help myself at his loss for words and I began to giggle. "Don't worry I'm not trying to catch you out. I get what you mean, you have to love the temples their like your bread and butter Twinkle."  
"Yeah, I never grasped that." I turned back and glanced at him with a razed brow, and I could tell he was looking right back. "You know more than I give you credit for T."  
"Music to my ears."

Everyone had eventually joined us on the saddle, and of course the rest of the girlies were late. To my surprise Sokka sat next to me, odd? On my other side was Suki who was across from Katara and then Zuko. Aang leapt to Appa's face and we took off. I crossed my legs and clawed at my gut "Oma flipping Shu." Suki chuckled and put her arm around me. "Still can't stand flying?"  
"Well I haven't flown in a while."  
"Don't worry we'll get there soon." Zuko sounded pretty exasperated but he wanted to spend time with the GAang and I knew it. It was the whole honour thing. I never really understood that junk, but whatever.


	7. Kyoshi confusion

**Talk about killing two birds with one stone. So many ideas were going through my mind and I had to write them before I'd forget, so the result came out as two chapters in one day! Comment, like, ****favorite and enjoy!**

As soon as Appa flew us down there, I hopped of the creature and jolted off my shoes. Pressing my heels into the paving I grazed through all of the nooks and crannies of the temple, the barbed inverted pylons and the imperial statues larger than Bosco all had a life of their own. I sensed the animation in the air and the presence of the spiritual reference under my feet. Aang jumped down beside me and I could tell he was looking down at me speculating what judgements were going through my mind. "It's incredible." Bewilderment copious in my voice, I looked up at him and I could tell he was tickled; his heart was more at amity here.  
"I want to show you something." He grabbed my hand and I happily followed him through an entrance in the temple, which felt like it was on the edge of the Earth. "Hold up! Where do you think you're going?!" Sokka's cry echoed through the walls but we carried on and Katara's replied bellowing was washed away as we went deeper into the divine abode.  
Aang led me into a room embedded into the wall, and he let go of my hand. "What do you see?" His voice was a soft whisper still a bit crackly but soothing. "A room, with loads of candles and fire pits all around the outer wall."  
"Anything else?"  
"There are small platforms I'm guessing the room was for meditation, and the higher monks would meditate there." I pointed at a superior platform in the hub of the back wall. "And there are loads of people made out of stone and a large women in the middle also made from stone, she is beautiful."  
"That is Yangchen, she is one of my past lives."  
"She was one of your Airbender past lives."  
"Yes, she was born here."  
"You don't really talk much about your further back past lives."  
"I guess if I did it would be a bit weird."  
"It would be awfully obnoxious." Aang giggled. "What?"  
"Yes it would be _awfully obnoxious_." He said in the silliest little girl voice I had heard, and I have been to many cross-dress plays so I have heard the worst. "What, that's my voice?"  
"You're such a girl." I turned and punched him in the arm; it was a sweet punch not more painful than being flicked.  
"I'm girl enough to beat you."  
"Sure."  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing." I smiled and I heard him snicker.  
"Tell me about her." Aang walked up to stand to my right. "She was a much respected figure; she was hailed for her wisdom, determination, and power. Yangchen was a powerful bender and used aggression to accomplish her tasks as the Avatar, engendering some fear upon her peers."  
"She sounds like an Earthbender."  
"In some ways yes, but she was brilliant and because of her devotion to her role as Avatar, no threats of war occurred for an entire generation after her death."  
"Wow, she sounds awesome."  
"You remind me of her."  
"I reckoned I would remind you of Kyoshi."  
"Yeah you did, but then I got to know Suki."  
"Ahh, well that makes sense. You do your homework twinkle toes."  
"Well I kinda have to." I smiled and a thought occurred, I had to know. "Why did you break up with Suki?" I said this while I walked around the room, stopping at a statue not much taller than me, Aang followed. "It's not like I wanted to Toph."  
"But why, and who's that?"  
"That's Hina she was a devoted monk, and she lived at all of the temples through her life. She wanted to teach our younger generations it was her calling."  
"Why did you dump Suki though?"  
"I didn't _dump _her."  
"Well you did…"  
"But not in that sense, you make it sound like I chucked her in a bin or something." We both laughed at the image, and smiled at each other. I walked on to the next couple of figures and stopped again and then turned to him. "Common Aang, just spill it. I'm the neutral party, I won't take sides because I'm lazy and to be honest it's been a couple of months hasn't it, to be the Avatar you can't hold onto guilt am I correct?"  
"Yeah, but I don't know."  
"We can go somewhere else if you'd rather, this place is pretty alive."  
"Yeah, ok."

Aang took me to one of the class rooms under the ground floor of the temple with his glider. "I didn't know there was another floor."  
"Because it's mainly a wooden frame."  
"Sounds legit." I sat on one of the rugs, there were about twenty of them, each with a little desk placed on the side which had fold out legs of about fifteen centimetres high. Aang sat across from me, without a word. "So, why?"  
"Because the Avatar shouldn't have Earthly attachments, it's really selfish and distracting."  
"But in order to save the world, don't you have to love yourself too?"  
"Well yeah but-"  
"But nothing Aang. Roku had a wife and family, your best friend is his offspring for Oma's sake."  
"Yes, but I'm young."  
"So… your beating around the bush?"  
"No, I mean perhaps when I'm older but right now I'm a kid I should just focus on one thing. I'm nowhere near as knowledgeable as Roku."  
"So you still love her?"  
"I don't know." I didn't know how he felt or what he was thinking, I was completely blind. "I'm sorry."  
"You don't have to apologise you had a right to know." I started to play with my braid again and I honestly wanted to ask him so much more, but now was not a good time. "We should probably get back to the others; Katara's going to kill us if we don't help un-pack."  
"Agreed, and Zuko's already on a rampage."

After settling in and picking out the rooms we would be staying in for the next two nights, Katara made us some parsnip soup and we all sat in a circle like we used to. Zuko and I went last to get our food, and I went to the circle and decided to sit next to Aang, when I joined him I could tell he smiled up at me and I smiled back. "I'm gonna have to leave you guys soon, I got a letter this morning and I have to meet the girls at the Abbey."  
"Why are they at the Abbey?" Zuko sounded confused; no doubt he would be after all why on Earth would the Kyoshi warriors skip out on the Fire Nations generous hospitality?  
"I don't actually know, I thought they would still be in the Fire Nation, but who knows."  
"So, how are you gonna get there?" Katara seemed confused. What the hell is the Abbey?  
"Gosh Toph!" Zuko seemed shocked  
"Wait, did I say that aloud?"  
"Pretty much" Aang replied then everyone started to laugh, and so did I. "But what is the Abbey?"  
"It's a nunnery." Katara said in hysterics. "Ahh…"  
"We stayed there once ages ago, back when Zuko was chasing us." Sokka patted me on the back as if I was the little kid. "Oh yeah, I remember that… June's shirshu trashed that place the first time round."  
"Who is June?"  
"You remember, the bounty hunter?"  
"Oh yes…"

-…'s POV-

"I believe you have come to re-take your position here in my court."  
"With all my heart I follow you Fire Lord Azula, I am sorry for my absence I have been appointed a new Lady at the Fire Nation Palace by your brother."  
"Ahh yes, I see Zuko also realises there is pending potential in you. However I do hope you are not stupid enough to follow him rather than me. You see, he doesn't recognise real talent when he sees it, you're good for more than quashing tea bags after all."  
"My family has served yours since the time of Fire Lord Sozin, and since birth I have followed Fire Lord Ozai and now I must follow you."  
"Then you know what you must do."  
"The girl will be on her way there any minute now, if she followed the letter correctly."  
"And the rest of the warriors?"  
"All still in the Fire Nation."  
"You did well this time. See that she is hurt, but don't kill her. Not yet. Just show them we aren't messing around."  
"Of course Princess."  
"And Manami."  
"Yes Princess?"  
"Don't think I haven't been watching you."  
"Princess?"  
"Let's just say it would be well advised that you don't become too close with the Bei Fong girl. My mother always said don't play with your food."  
"But Princess Azula, she isn't the one we want."  
"No, but she is good and very clever. She knows more than you'd think."  
"Then why don't we use her?"  
"Hmmm… Why don't we use her…"

-Suki's POV-

"Sokka you can't have a pie with meat and fruit in it!" They all couldn't stop laughing.  
"Well I would like to try one someday!" The voices faded away as I strolled over to my room. I had left my bags packed and picked up the one with my uniform and some nightclothes inside; a discreet knock came from the door so I walked over to the immaculate entrance and opened it gently. Aang was on the other side and he smiled right at me, the fact that he was exactly my height made it all the more awkward. "Hey, I thought you might need a lift and Appa and I aren't doing anything?" I raised my eye brows and grinned.  
"That would be great actually, thanks."  
"No problem let's leave now. You'd rather not leave the girls waiting." He took my bag and I followed him to Appa.


	8. The Abbey: part 1

**Hello, thankyou to all you guys who subscribed and Favorited this story; I am enjoying writing it very much! Just to remind you guys: Follow my twitter for any questions and frequent updates WrongChapter  
I know something was happening with the site and I couldn't see much of my profile or chapters, but hopefully that's all sorted! Enjoy...**

Appa landed with a thud in front of the Abbey's columns, I looked over the small place it seemed very passive and serene. "This is it."

"Thanks again Aang."  
"No problem." I jumped of the creature bag in hand, and dusted of my pullover. "Have you ever been here before?" He shot off Appa's head and stood in front of me. "No, actually I've never been this far up North."  
"You never told me that."  
"You never asked." I smiled up at him and he responded. I leisurely walked up to the colossal bronze entrance, it was bigger close up but it didn't over power you, there was still a form of grace. Aang led me into the courtyard, and we waited there with Appa in tow. "It's so… quiet…" He looked around as if in confusion  
"It's too quiet." I looked around in search of my warriors but all I saw was the small Earth Kingdom area in darkness. The sun had completely disappeared so I guessed they were probably already asleep. "Their probably already inside."  
"I don't think so. Something doesn't seem right."  
"Their probably already asleep."  
"No, I mean the place seems almost deserted."  
"I doubt that. It's an Abbey: silence is expected, and anyways I'm sure their all waiting for me inside." I turned to him with a smile, I was sure of myself and he was overreacting. "Do you want me to come inside with you?"  
"Nah, I'll be fine and if the girls aren't here I'm sure they won't make me stay outside."  
"Ok well, have fun. And if you need a lift just blow this." He threw something at me and I caught it in my hands. I opened them up to discover a little trinket in the shape of a sky bison, "what is it?"  
"It's a bison whistle, Appa hears the pitch."  
"Thanks." I put the whistle in my pocket dropped my bag and ran up to the Airbender. I threw my arms around him, and after a short while he reciprocated. The hug lasted about 5 seconds and then I let go and smiled at Aang, "you're great, you know that." He smiled at me and I turned away to pick up my bags and walk off, I didn't know if the hug meant more to me than him, or there was some sort of hidden motive my mind wanted from it. But we were friends, and that was all and more than I could ask for.

I waved as Aang took off with a wailing Appa and made my way up the brooding steps, the pillars on either side of the entrance cast a deep shadow and against my own moral will I opened the creaking door. It was quiet as I had noticed before, however I supposed it was the main building and everyone had their own rooms elsewhere so this must be some kind of lounge or office area. I walked in onto the creaking floor, no candles to light my path and took a quick peak up the stairs. Nothing was up there; in fact it was even darker than it was outside. I didn't know where to go, and where I would stay; Aang had said this was the Abbey and I took his word for it, so why was there no one here?  
"Hello?!" My question echoed through the entire building and I regretted shouting so much, this was now the most sinister it could get. I walked over to the desk on the far side of the room, there were papers in their files and I could see books occupying ever single shelf: so the place wasn't uninhabited. But where are the nuns?  
Things just didn't add up; in that second I spun around and took a stride to leave through the main exit when suddenly a cold thrash hit my back and I decked to the ground dropping my bag in front of me. It wasn't an ordinary trip, and my back was suddenly beginning to boil. I gripped the back of my top, and felt the ripped material and the opened skin. I had been whipped. I picked up my body and knelt on the ground. That was odd… "I see you got the letter." I turned around and there was a girl behind me, she was all in black and had a hood on with a scarf around her mouth: covered head to toe. I couldn't tell who it was, but I could tell it was a girl and probably not a comrade. "You sent the letter?"  
"Yes, oh and no, your girls aren't actually here." Her voice was taunting but meek, this was obviously not her usual band of affairs.  
"I figured." I stood up and turned to face the dark figure, I couldn't even see her eye colour in the lighting and I knew I was in danger. "What do you want?"  
"Nothing much." She tossed the whip at me again, this time I smoothly dodged the attack. Again she flogged the thing at my face, I simply slid to the side without even a brush in contact face. She had been ill trained, I could tell from her weak stance and her bad attempts at unifying the attacks. She always tried to hit me in the same place, but I was still in the deep end without a shield or weapon. I quickly turned reached for my bag and ran as fast as I could up the stairs. It wasn't the best idea, but the front doors would take too long to open. I ran into the first chamber I could find and sat behind the door.

I waited there for what felt like a long while, the heat was now building up and I could feel my back starting to prickle. I heard footsteps coming from other other-side of the door, taking a quick look at my surroundings I was in a bedroom; it was very plain and very empty. The footsteps slowly got louder and louder, she was now marching up and down the corridor checking in each room. I needed this to be over and done with and I had to avoid a fight, I gathered my bag and swift hid under the bed hoping she would over look me and carry on. My back was now killing me and I felt disorientated and frail. Under the bed, I kept my eyes on the shadow of a door, when I saw a black marking on the surface; focusing very carefully my eyes adjusted to the darkness and I realised there was blood dripping down the door in a column. I quickly grabbed the back of my back to feel the split in the material and I felt a hot mass coming from the gash, as I raised my hand to my eye view it was dripping in blood. I was wounded and losing a lot of blood, I felt feint too; this was not the ideal situation.  
So many thoughts ran through my head at once. I had to get out of here, but how? I dug in my bag with my clean hand in search for the whistle, my mind began to spin but I would not stop searching. The door quickly flung open with a mild creak, and I stopped and crouched down as low as I could. She walked around the bed flinging open all of the cupboards and tearing apart the curtains. My breathing was becoming heavier and it was becoming impossible to not make a sound. I felt hot plasma running down my back into my wraps and onto the pristine wooden floor, I tugged in my bag and picked up the first thing I could find.

Abruptly I felt a tug on my head, she was dragging me out from under the bed; plucking hairs from my skull in the process. I slapped her hand away and dizzily stood up in my daze the room began to spin and the ground looked overly inviting. "I pick very good targets." She laughed very softly it was almost disturbing how low it was. She took out her whip again about to take a blow, I thrust out my golden fan and reflect the blow of the whip; it dusted her thigh ripping at her trousers a light wound but enough of a distraction.  
I lunged to reach my bag and in that moment I was forced into the standing mirror behind me which I brought down with me; it crashed into the ancient walls of the room. The walls began to shake bringing down a shelf of hefty books right on top of me. I heard a snap and my leg rapidly frenzied.


End file.
